


Blood Love

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [18]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is a fashionista, Anne is over excited about the news, Comments are appreciated, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I'm actually getting better about plot, It's Implied Though, Kind of long for me, Maybe - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst, Vampire AU, Vampire Turning, aramour, because I live of off that, it ends happily though, mostly Catalina being a disaster over Jane, mostly for validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina knows she shouldn’t, knows that she could kill her without even trying. Yet, she trusts her instantly. Almost as if her instincts know something she doesn’t.Or she’s just stupid.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Blood Love

**Author's Note:**

> Probably terrible and Jane's probably OOC but it's fine

It happened on a normal, boring, Tuesday.

One day after the terrible Monday, Catalina was feeling slightly better. Because Monday is always the worst day of the work week.

She was walking home when some ballsy guy decided she would be his target for mugging. Clearly he was relatively new to the criminal scene because everyone knows to check the person for a gun.

And to not attack clearly confident women, because most of the time they had pepper spray with the occasional taser.

But this guy was a moron, and she wasn’t complaining. In all honesty she probably could’ve mugged him, but people didn’t generally like it when people do that so she decided against it.

“Hey, give me your wallet.” The scraggly guy demanded.

Catalina raised a brow and smiled, “I don’t have a wallet.”

“Liar.”

Catalina was moments away from pulling her gun out when a woman stepped out of seemingly thin air.

“Move it Jace.” She said quietly.

“Hey, I got to her first, back off!” Jace growled.

“She’s going to shoot you.”

That made him pause, he looked to where her gun was obviously placed.

“Oh.”

The woman looked at him with a sort of syrupy gaze.

“If you’re going to mug people learn to read the signs, she also had mace on her.”

Jace put his gun down and ran away, or at least tried to. The woman snapped a hand out and tripped him. He fell down and busted his nose. The woman leaned down and took his gun.

“I’m pretty sure this is Selena’s and she’s been looking for it. Shoo before I call the police.”

Jace scrambled up, holding his nose, and ran away with surprising speed. The woman turned and smiled at her, and suddenly Catalina felt a little dizzy. She didn’t have a clear view of her face before, but now she could see her beautiful face.

She was maybe the most breathtaking thing she’d ever seen. Her hair was a perfect shade of blonde and her eyes were blue, she couldn’t decide what shade though.

That’s when Catalina realized she was staring. With a blush she turned her head.

“Thanks, but I had that.”

“I know, I just didn’t want you to shoot a 17 year old.”

“He was 17?!”

“Why do you think he was stupid enough to pick you?”

“Fair point.”

They stood in silence until Catalina lost control. She had to know this woman’s name.

“What’s your name?”

The woman looked her over and then flashed her a brilliant smile that temporarily blinded her. “Jane, and yours?” Catalina (with flushed cheeks but she’ll deny it till the say she dies) responds quickly, “Catalina. I don’t suppose I could thank you with lunch could I?” Jane smiled again, this time with a hint of amusement.

“You couldn’t, but what you could do is thank me over dinner.”

Catalina gaped at her for a moment, briefly wondering why she couldn’t be that suave, before answering. “I could couldn’t I?”

Jane grinned in response, “Where is the question I suppose.”

“Anthony’s.” Catalina blurted out, then winced at how obvious she was. Jane seemed pleased by her forwardness and responded while taking a step forward, “That sounds great, tomorrow? At 6?”

“Sure.”

They smiled at each other and then Jane turned and walked away.

Catalina stood there dazed for a moment or two, grinned, and continued to walk back home. 

_______

Catalina paced the floor of her apartment nervously. When a knock sounded at the door she shot forward and swung it open quickly.

“Hi, thank you so much I owe you.”

“Technically I owe you, so I’m just returning a favor.” Cathy, her cousin, replied obliviously. Her girlfriend Anne was also tagging along, much to Catalina’s distaste.

“She has better style than me, and she really wanted to make fun of you.” Cathay said honestly. Anne nodded in the background solemnly.

“Take me to your wardrobe, maybe we’ll find something good enough.” Anne asked loudly. 

“You find the best outfit in there, I don’t have time to go out and shop.” 

“So you would if you had the time?”

“Just go pick me an outfit.”

“Yes ma’am!” Anne said, saluted, and wandered off to find Catalina’s room.

She went in the opposite direction immediately, and Catalina just watched amusedly as Anne continued on her merry way. With a light chuckle Catalina turned to talk to Cathy, who was inspecting her bookshelf. 

“Come on Cathy, sit down we haven’t talked in forever.”

“We don’t talk because you hate Anne.”

“I don’t hate her, I just can’t be in the same room as her for longer than 10 minutes. She’s a lot to handle and honestly? I don’t know how you do.”

“I just force her to go to sleep when she gets to be too much.”

“That can’t work all the time.”

“You don’t wanna know the other one.”

Catalina sat in silence at this. “You’re absolutely right, don’t inform me of your sex life.”

After a while of them sitting in awkward silence Anne returns, with only one outfit in hand. “You have made terrible clothing choices.”

“I don’t normally go on dates.”

“Clearly.”

_______   
  


Catalina was now nervously standing outside of Anthony’s. She’d been waiting for a while and was beginning to think that she’d been stood up. Just as she was about to head back home and deal with Anne making her day worse someone called out.

“Hey!”

Catalina turned to face the caller, and was met with Jane. Catalina smiled and waved her over. Jane knew how do dress up and Catalina felt a little underdressed, but when she was close enough to hear her, Jane smiled and said “You look amazing, never been so glad to stop a beautiful woman from going to jail for murder.”

It was an interesting compliment, but a compliment all the same.

“Thank you.” Catalina whispered bashfully, “You look good too.” Catalina gulped. She’d almost said hot and that would’ve been embarrassing. Jane smiled and stepped forward, they were now an inch apart from each other and Catalina was probably beet red at this point.

“We should go inside, there’ll be a wait soon.”

“Yep, good idea.” Catalina nodded and internally started to scream at herself for her apparent awkwardness. Jane laughed and led the way to the hostess stand.

Once they were seated Jane stared at Catalina inquisitively. “What’s your last name?”

“Aragon, yours?”

“Seymour. From?”

“Spain, you?”

“France.”

Silence followed, both of them clearly unsure of what to say.

“So I feel like this would go better if we just acknowledged the fact that we are terrible at this.” Catalina stated, briefly wondering if she was the only one who felt the awkwardness.

“Probably, but where’s the fun in that?”

_______

She woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened the night before.

She remembered Jane asking her if she wanted to come over and have a drink, which in date talk that means - most likely sex, unless you’re literally the most polite and oblivious person in the world.

When she lifted her head up she felt like the Coyote whose plan went terribly awry and now had an anvil dropped in his head. So she felt terrible.

Until Jane appeared in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

“Please tell me there’s coffee for me, because if not I might cry. A lot.”

Jane laughed and walked over, she handed the coffee mug she was holding over to Catalina who took it quickly and proceeded to burn her mouth with it.

“You are literally a saint.”

Jane grimaced at this briefly, and Catalina wondered what she was thinking.

“Hey I’m going to have to go to work soon.”

“So you need to kick me out.” Catalina finished with a smile. Jane rushed to tell her that she didn’t have to get ready right that moment, just that she needed to be ready by 10. Catalina smiled, thanked her for the coffee because  _ ‘I probably would’ve burst into tears the moment I walked outside, now I’ll just lightly cry.’  _

Jane laughed and relented.

“Hey wait!” Jane called out before Catalina could open the front door. Catalina turned around to face Jane, “Can I have your number? Or are you going to forever ignore me on the street?” Catalina bit her lip to hold back a smile.

“I suppose you can have my number, but only if I get yours.”

_ Not smooth,but at least you asked. _

They exchanged numbers and promised to meet up on Saturday.

_______

They’d been going out for a few months at this point.

Anne had been teasing Catalina about non-stop, because she had this dreamy look when she talked about, texted, or even  _ thought  _ about Jane.

Jane had even been introduced to them.

(Anne instantly launched into a particularly embarrassing story about her, and then proceeded to tell her how much Catalina talked about her.

Catalina hit Anne.)

They were idly strolling through downtown London when a few men moved out of the shadows, and Catalina was reminded of their first meeting.

Except these men had IQ’s over 80.

All of them had guns, and Jane’s eyes were flitting back and forth from them.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Janey.”

“Don’t call me that, asshole.” She snarled, looking less like the gentle soul Catalina had come to know, and more like a wild animal out for blood.

One of the men moved at an inhuman speed and grabbed Catalina. He pressed a gun to her head, Jane suddenly wasn’t in an attack mode and was more focused on the fact that Catalina was moments away from having a hole in her head.

“Lina, I’m sorry.”

“Are you the one holding a gun to my head, because if so I kindly ask you to stop. Living is much better than Dying, but I don’t know that’s my opinion.”

“No, for having to see this.”

Jane moved faster than she’d ever seen a human move.

A  _ human  _ move.

She saw the teeth and couldn’t register it. Couldn’t register the scream of pain, the horrifying amounts of blood, how it was smeared all over her mouth, how she was enjoying it a little, how she ripped their throats out so expertly, almost as if she’s done it before, because she  _ had  _ done it before.

Suddenly it was only her and Jane.

She ran faster than she’s ever run before, and didn’t look back.

_____

She’d been ignoring Jane’s calls for a week.

Everytime she thought about answering she thought about that night, and how sickening it was. She wouldn’t report her, she’d saved her life. But she couldn’t face her either.

Eventually Jane got the hint and just texted her,

**J** : _ Please, I just want to talk _

**J** :  _ Look if you want to talk with me just meet me where we met later at 5 _

**J** :  _ It’ll still be light out _

**J** : _ I’ll explain _

**J** : _ I love you _

Catalina gasped at the last one.

She’d never said that before, and it compelled her to meet with Jane.

_______

It was a little scary to be standing in an alleyway that she’d been previously almost mugged in, waiting for a woman who’d literally ripped 4 mens throats with her mouth and looked like she’d enjoyed it.

Jane showed after a couple of minutes of Catalina glaring at anyone who passed her.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, one of them a little afraid, and the other shocked that they showed up.

“You said you’d explain. So explain.” Catalina snarled with a bravery that she didn’t possess. Jane sighed and explained as best as she could.

________

Catalina blinked a few times.

And then a couple more.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“So you -” Catalina gestured to Jane.

“- are a vampire?” Catalina moved her hand to her mouth.

Jane nodded in confirmation. She had her head bowed down in shame, as if it was her fault some jackass turned her into a bloodsucking animal.

Catalina knows she shouldn’t, knows that she could kill her without even trying. Yet, she trusts her instantly. Almost as if her instincts know something she doesn’t.

Or she’s just stupid.

But she moves forward anyways and kisses Jane. Even though she’s seen her do morbid things, Jane did them to save Catalina’s life. Jane kisses back hesitantly like she’s afraid if she pushes too hard Catalina will disappear.

When Catalina pulls away they’re both panting. She leans her head in to rest on Jane’s.

“I don’t care.”

“Um, what?”

“Well I mean obviously I care, I just, I love you anyways. Oh yeah I love you too, I don’t know if you realized that you said it and that it was the first time you said it but -” Jane kisses her to probably shut her up and Catalina thinks that’s fair.

Catalina wraps her arms around Jane, and she clutches Catalina’s shirt desperately in an attempt to keep her close. But Catalina isn’t going anywhere.

_______

3 months later Catalina asks the question she’d been dying to ask ever since she found out about it.

Vampiric mating 

It was complicated, but at the same time also not.

Obviously she had to be turned, and then they had to bite each other on the wrists. Which would probably be awkward, but she was willing to make that sacrifice.

The only thing she was dreading about the process was informing Cathy, Anne, Kat, and Anna.

Apparently Anne had a cousin that she didn’t know about, but whatever.

She’d breached the subject about this about 30 seconds ago.

“Are you sure.”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t sure.”

“You understand what would happen if they don’t respond well.”

“I think so, but remind me.”

“We’ll have to go into hiding, or we’ll die.”

“We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s important to you. We’ll tell them.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Of course I will, I was planning on asking you to marry me but this is basically the same thing. Just without the paperwork and there’s no getting a divorce.”

“If we really wanted a divorce we could just battle to the death.”

“That’s actually what happens.”

“I’m just gonna stop making jokes now and tell Cathy we’re engaged.”

“Do you want me to go get the ring?”

“Yes.”

_______

“No way!”

“This is a lot more positive than I was expecting.”

“Dude that’s awesome! Do you guys really have super speed? Ooh how about -”

“Anne maybe you should come with me and get some water.” Kat interrupted helpfully, and then dragged Anne away.

“Are you going to turn Cath?” Cathy asked quietly.

Catalina bit her lip nervously, “Yes, it’s basically marriage but a lot more complicated.”

Cathy nodded, then smiled. “Congratulations, Anne is going to want to be your flower girl.”

“Hate to break it to her, but Kat is definitely our flower girl, and hopefully you’ll be my maid of honor.”

“Of course I’ll be your maid of honor!”

Jane leaned forwards, “I hope you don’t mind but Anne is probably going to be my maid of honor, and Anne will be one of my bridesmaids.”

“Not at all, you can deal with her all you want.”

“What about you? Are you going to have any bridesmaids?”

“Maybe Kat can double as a bridesmaid.”

“Yes, she’ll love that.”

“She’ll also rub in Anne’s face.” Anne said while scrolling through her phone.

Everyone glanced in the direction of the kitchen, where Kat could be heard trying to amp Anne down a couple hundred notches.

“She’ll live.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2,618 words
> 
> Hopefully we're improving
> 
> Extras
> 
> -They refuse to get married in a church  
> -It's really quick  
> -It was super awkward to bite into each other  
> -Anne never leaves them alone about vampire abilities  
> -Halloween was torture for them  
> -Kat's a nurse so they get blood  
> -They don't know how she gets it and just don't question it  
> -Cathy is weirdly supportive of them  
> -Anna is chill  
> -Kat helps them keep Anne at bay
> 
> It makes sense don't question these things


End file.
